


If You Were Here

by twistedwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Stiles, Popular Derek, Sex Talk, Sixteen Candles AU, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it? That's all you have to say to me today?" Stiles asked, now it was the Sheriff's turn to look at him like he had the two heads.</p><p>"What do you want me to say? Get moving you've got school and I've got a wedding to pay for." his father mumbled and seconds later the door was being slammed shut and Stiles was left there, dumfounded.</p><p>He scoffed and looked up, "I can't believe it. They fucking forgot my birthday."</p><p>Or that one "Sixteen Candles" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head while watching Sixteen Candles.. hope you enjoy!!

"Chronilogically you're 16 today. Physically, you're still 15. UGH!" Stiles huffed as he looked away from his shirtless body in the mirror, he looked down and grabbed his cell phone. "Nope I look exactly the same Scott, I don't even feel any different.." he said to his best friend, who was breathing particularly hard on the other line.

 _"Well you, uh, didn't expect to be completely different overnight did you?"_ Scott said and his words came out all breathy and weird, Stiles' brows furrowed as he listened harder. Only to hear-

"Gross dude! You couldn't wait until we had hung up?!" Stiles all but yelled into the phone harshly.

 _"You were taking long.. You were looking in the mirror for a solid 20 minutes, I have needs!"_ Scott said as if that was enough to plead his case, Stiles could almost picture his best friend shrugging with that guiltily cute look on his face, like a puppy being scolded. Stiles just huffed out a goodbye after his friend yet again wished him a happy birthday. He hurriedly got dressed, throwing on his flannel and a dark pair of skinny jeans, he hurriedly swiped a hand through his god forsaken hair and ran out of his room and down the stairs to grab breakfast.

Both his father and his brother were downstairs, they both looked at him expectantly with raised eyebrows. "Morning baby bro!" his brother said sarcastically and hurried past him, running up the stairs in only a baby blue robe and his socks. Stiles shuddered at the thought of Stuart naked, even though they did have nearly the same body due to their 'twin' status. He just didn't wanna think about _him_ naked. His father's chuckle brought him from his thoughts as he looked up, seeing his father also rushing to get out of the door.

"Make sure you leave your key under the plant for your grandparents." the Sheriff said as he walked past him, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. Stiles looked at him as if he had two heads.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me today?" Stiles asked, now it was the Sheriff's turn to look at him like _he_ had the two heads.

"What do you want me to say? Get moving you've got school and I've got a wedding to pay for." his father mumbled and seconds later the door was being slammed shut and Stiles was left there, dumfounded.

He scoffed and looked up, "I can't believe it. They fucking forgot my birthday."

* * *

Stiles slammed his locker shut, ignoring the look he got from the people standing around him. "Well maybe they didn't forget. Maybe they're pretending and throwing a huge party for you later on," Scott said next to him and this is why he loved Scott, because he always was trying to make the best out of a situation with his adorable puppy eyes and his crooked jaw.

"But you didn't see their faces, they looked like they didn't knwo what the hell I was talking about. My dad can't keep a joke in and he sure as hell can't lie, remember that time we confronted him about the Ho Hos he was stashing in the cruiser, he caved as soon as I said 'We know your secret.'" Stiles said, completely dismissing Scott's theory about surprises and parties. They turned away from their lockers and moved towards first period, "Well atleast you didn't forget my birthday.."

"Are you kidding me? I'd never forget your birthday mister! How dare you think so low of me!" Scott said in mock exclamation, making people stare at him as they walked down the hall together. Stiles stifled a giggle as his best friend pulled him into a hug, "Well I'll see you later. Can't miss Calc." Scott said then took off down the hall, leaving Stiles to go to English all in his lonesome.

Once there he sat down and practically zoned out for half of the class, he couldn't believe that his family had forgotten about his brother. His brother was being a brat as usual, even more of a diva because his wedding was going to happen in less than 24 hours and here Stiles was on his sixteenth birthday, the birthday that menat everything in your high school career, with no one but Scott to remember. A piece of paper being thrown on his desk pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see that it was from the one guy Matt, the one who was always making those sex tests.

Stiles opened the paper to see that it was none other than one of Matt's famous sex tests. He smirked and he looked back up, only meeting the back of Matt's head. He sighed and looked back at the paper in his hands and sighed, putting it in his book and saving it for later when he knew he'd be bored out of his mind in Independent Study. The rest of class went on achingly slow and he pushed himself out of his desk and onto the next class which also dragged on and so forth with the rest of his classes.

* * *

Finally he was in Independent Study and he hurriedly he took out the test that Matt had given him in English. He looked around the class, Scott was behind him, looking concentrated on whatever he was working on and then he saw _him,_ Derek Hale. The most beautiful creature in Stiles' world, he was gorgeous. He had that whole tall, dark and handsome look going for him, with his leather jackets, biker boots and his broody eyebrows and stubbly chin. Stiles realized that he was staring too long when Scott had kicked the back of his chair, muttering out "Dude".

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself and turned around in his chair quickly, flailing in the process. He rolled his eyes at himself and muttered to himself about being a loser. He looked down at the paper on his desk and began to answer them.

_Have you ever touched it?_

He smirked at the paper and rolled his eyes, answering with a _Duh._

_Have you ever done it?_

_I don't think so._ he scrawled out sloppily because he really didn't care and no one but Scott was probably going to see this ridiculousness.

_If you answered "I don't think so." would you ever do it?_

_Yeah._ he didn't even have to think about that one to be honest.

_With Who? (Be Honest your name isn't on this paper so its okay)_

Before answering he turned around slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He looked up from Derek's boots to his henley clad chest and up to his eyes, WAIT! Derek was looking at him as well, quickly Stiles wiped at his cheek with his shoulder as to make it seem like he wasn't purposefully looking at him. He turned around in a hurry and took a deep silent breath, looking down at the paper again. He glared at it for about half a second and then began to write his answer.

_Derek Hale._

_Does He Know That You Want to With Him?_

_NO  _he wrote down quickly and then folded the paper up. He didn't dare turn around again in fear of Derek Hale catching him ogling at him again. Reaching back as far as he could without causing a disruption for the teacher, or should he say babysitter for his study period. He quickly looked back down at his book, hoping that this day could just be over and that nothing else could go wrong.

Little did he know, this was just the beginning of a not-so-fun rollercoaster...


End file.
